sith_reformfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Honor Guard
IMPERIAL ARCHIVES//:HONOR_GUARD_PERSONNEL// Biography "She was wild, is wild, but she's also contained. To be able to have complete control over one's animal... well, it's a beautiful sight." - Rifvashiera on Raeshala She was the ritualistic offspring of a long since dead belief in a far fetched grab at forgotten power. Her mother, the great granddaughter of a Night Sister, her father a great grandson of a member of the Army of the Dead, and a Force Spirit leading them to an entombed journal in a nameless grave. She was meant to be the 'Sûrs âti' - the Bridge Between. Had her creators understood they would be making a Bridge Between an Old soul they still would have gone through with it. She was sired, and in the last month of her development she was to be killed by an digestible poison. This did not happen, instead the poison reacted much like a vitamin to Raeshala and changed her. When she was birthed her skin was dark grey, her eyes golden, and her little curls of hair as white as innocence. She was cared for by her sires until she was abandoned as a 'failed object' on her fifth birthday, from then on Spirits gave her the knowledge she needed to survive. She learned how to hunt her food, how to be as silent as a shadow, how to run as quick as the wind. She would have lived in such a way until she had grown old and unable, had she not developed force abilities. She had been hunting for her meal much like any other day, creeping in the shadows and laying as low as possible to the tree branch, when it happened. The shadows whispered to her, much like how the spirits of the ruins around her did. The shadows around her grew thick and reached for her, enveloping her as if it were a cocoon and she the caterpillar about to be reborn anew. The wildlife grew deafening with the sudden uproar, sensing something powerful and dangerous and upsetting to the order in the vast expanse of nothing. Her mentor spirit, Rifvashiera, explained to her what her abilities were called and that they were a sign of greatness. She developed these abilities at her mentors practice, learning and growing for a year until she was caught by another Force user who had sensed her presence. This force user was a Sith Lord researching rumors from the Force Spirits of a powerful young Alien ripe for the plucking. She was captured but did not fight, instead choosing to bide her time for a proper opening, becoming introduced rather abruptly to a group of acolytes who were, her Mentor instructed, her 'prey'. She attempted escape only twice, each time resulting in her recapture and torture. She did well in certain aspects of the Sith Academy, only able to understand the instructors when they began talking in - what she later discovered was Sith or High Sith - the language that her Mentor Spirit spoke. For the first four years of her life she was taught specifically by the Spirits - whom have a strange attraction to the Zabrak female - on the languages she needed to learn. Basic, Galactic Basic Sign, Droid Speak, and Mando'a. She was taught proper manners in civilized areas, how to keep active even in smaller spaces, and how to heighten her awareness over a smaller expanse than on her home of ruins and wildlife on the planet Jandoon. By Sixteen she was the ideal pupil - for an alien. She was quiet unless spoken too, proper in her studies and obedient when ordered. She was tough and docile, strong and dominating when needed, she could blend with the shadows or make her presence stand out among her fellows. At the height of her Sixteenth year of living she was given a mission which resulted in her capture. The exact events of the mission are unknown, Raes only informed that she saw the best course of action was her capture. No survivors were able to report anything different. She was allowed her finished blood markings after, bright and dark reds swirling in intricate patterns of death and destruction across her dark skin. At Twenty she had graduated the academy, not yet a lord but no longer just an acolyte, and was gifted an opportunity from Rifvashiera. Her father, the only living sire she still had, was only two planets away, mourning the passing of her female Sire. She left with permission from her Sith Lord - Lord Acomadues - and sought out her male sire. It took her a single month and when she found him, she slayed him. Only with his death did she feel any kinship to him, her Father. When his bones were picked clean by the wildlife, she held her fathers skull and stared at the dull tones in it. Pale, just like her female sire. How one as pale as her father and female sire birthed a dark one such as herself Raes could not understand. So she sat for hours, staring at her fathers skull, contemplating what her next moves where, what she wanted. What was possible. Now, at twenty two, Raeshala has left the former Sith Empire behind after killing Lord Acomadues, accompanied by Rifvashiera, employing her skills after having been selected for Sith Reform as a Dark Honor Guard.